turkeyidkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims' Next Top Model (Generation 2): C02
The eleventh cycle of Sims Next Top Model, and second in Generation 2, will premiere in November, 2015. Ten girls will be casted across the globe to compete to become Sims' Next Top Model. Format This season brought in numerous new changes to Sims' Next Top Model, as well as returning twists. Similar to last cycle, an international casting will be held, however this season, more then one girl per country will be allowed. Some changes brought to the cycle, however, will be that, to keep up with the international theme, the girls will be traveling the country as a true working model would. Also, a scoring system will now be in placed. However, this scoring system will be related to Eurovision's scoring system, as opposed to America's Next Top Model. Each of the four judges will have to give each girl their own score 12, 10, 8-1. They are not allowed to repeat scores. Each week, as a girl is eliminated, the lowest number score is removed as well. Similarly, another change to the show will be critiquing. To hide scoring spoilers between the girls and the viewers, the judges will only show their deliberation of the girls, instead of the critiquing. The scores will be given during the call out itself. Another twist added to the show was a wildcard. In episode 3, Chrysantheme was added to the cast as a late addition, similar to Ao and Shihocusar from Cycle 6 of Generation 1. Finally, the last addition to the show is fan votings. Over the course of the cycle, the fans will get to place input on the girls' in the hopes to sway judges, and during some judgings, their comments on the girls will be put into play, and will also get a challenge where the girls must read said comments. In the finale, the fans will have the option to vote on their winner, which will play a major part in who becomes the winner. Judges This season, the judging table was expanded, and previous judge Erico Nunes was removed, while two new judges were added. Similarly, the host Tyra Banks was kept, as was Sin Il-hong. *Tyra Banks, host *Sin Il-hong, retired model, RED Model Management manager *Mrs. Yu, Nu女 Model Management manager *Erin Phoenix, Sims' Next Top Model alumna Prizes The winner of Sims Next Top Model will receive the following prizes: *A contract with: **RED Model Management **NU女 Model Management *Ad campaigns for: **Guerlain **NARS *A cover on: **V **ELLE Korea Locations *Los Angeles, United States *Hengyang, China *Cancun, Mexico *Chicacualacuala, Mozambique *Great Victoria Desert, Australia Background Months before applications were released, it was decided the cycle would cast across the globe. However, before announcement, it was changed to cast across the African Continent. After deep consideration, however, it was then decided that it would become an America vs. Viet Nam cycle. Soon after the decision was made, Sims3MovieNetwork began to make plans to cancel the cycle and close the channel after Cycle 1. However, the closing ended when Sims3MovieNetwork decided to head back to the beginning stages of the cycle, and cast all across the planet. Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest and use the western system) Episodes 'Episode 1' "The Conciderable, Colossal, Copious Casting Special" Twenty-three girls from around the globe, whether it be from the United States or Niue, were flown into Los Angeles for a live casting special with a refreshed set of judges; Tyra Banks, Sin Il-hong, and Mrs. Yu. Due to flight troubles and delays, another new judge, Erin Phoenix, could not attend the live casting, and was temporarily replaced by previous judge Erico Nunes for the casting. Scoreboard : The contestant had the highest score of the week. : The contestant was in the bottom two. : The contestant had the lowest score of the week and was eliminated. : The contestant was supposed to be eliminated but was saved. Leaderboard *This season, the girls were called forward at judging in random order to receive their scores from the judges. If they placed above the line of safety on the leader board, they were safe from elimination. The call-out was thus not indicative of their actual performance. *Episode 1 was a casting episode announcing the finalists. After the girls with the top ten scores were announced as finalists, Tyra announced she disagreed with Marian's elimination, and thus added her into the cast. *After Episode 3's elimination, Chrysantheme was added to the cast. However, because she wasn't scored during the episode, her first call out was given in Episode 4. ** The contestant won the competition. ** The contestant was eliminated. ** The contestant was supposed to be eliminated but was saved.